April in Autumm
by Hobkee
Summary: LEMON SplinterxApril 2k12 /Warning:Explicit/ April has considered Splinter as a second father since she met the turtles, but recently she has enjoyed her private training lessons a bit *too* much. This time she's up to give Sensei a little reward.


_*From the author:_

Hi everyone and welcome to what I'm sure is the only 2k12 SplinterxApril smut in all the internet. Please give this pairing a chance. i personally think April totally enjoys Splinter's private training sessions on the series. And yes, I like older men. In fiction.

Disclaimer: All characters and references used (c) Belong to their rightful owners, not me.

Enjoy~

 **April in Autumm**

 **PART 1**

"Well, at least it is Saturday"

That was the first thing April thought as soon as she opened her eyes, squinting at the morning liked this kind of days when it was windy and cold out there and the streets were empty; Obviously that wasn't stopping her from taking a long stroll down the surface of New York.

When she got out of bed it was already noon. She opened the window allowing a rush of cold air making her regret sleeping in some old lightweight t-shirt; she could feel her nipples perking up and quickly searched for her winter clothes. As soon as she was ready to go the redhead grabbed some sandwiches she had personally prepared for the guys and closed the door.

Then it only took walking in the cold towards the 36th and climbing down the nearest manhole.

As she strolled down on the sewers April couldn't mind less the darkness. Or the stench. She had grown used to it since the day of that fateful encounter with her uncanny turtle brothers.

But aside the "family" bond she felt towards them, there was something else on her mind lately. Or someone else if you will...ever since the kunoichi ceremony all she could think about was one person. Or rodent.

"April, your position is wrong. Too rigid"

Her heart skipped a bit and she stopped moving at the instant that firm, deep voice called. She could see him come closer, a tall frame with controlled mannerisms; positioning himself right at her back in order to reach out and move her wrist just a couple inches at the right, then he straightened her neck and using his knee pushed the teen's leg a bit forward.

"Hajime" He stood aside. The daily training session continued as the turtle in red attacked. April managed to dodge Raphael, but the poor focus she had was gone with Splinter's intrusion.

There were a couple more strikes from the terapin's Sais, but this time the redhead wasn't as fast and after catching a glimpse of Master Splinter standing so close to them, watching every single of their movements, she tripped and fell flat onto the carpet.

Next thing she saw was four giant turtles looking down at her.

"Ouch!" Mikey pointed "You okay?" The human felt her cheeks get red as she tried to stand up.

"What was that?" Leo asked while Raph simply shrugged "You shouldn't let your guard down that easily O'Neil"

"I just fell guys" April rolled her eyes "Can happen, right?"

"It can! Nobody is perfect" Donnie replied as quickly as he could "I'll go get you some ice"

A moment later the ice touched her ankle, leaving a cold trail over it.

"You should kiss it to make it better Sensei!" Mikey exclaimed. The girl couldn't help but blush at the idea. Splinter chuckled and silently wrapped her leg in clean bandages. "Now, perhaps a brief rest is in order."

O'Neil sat obediently on the corner of the dojo next to Mikey and Raphael as Donnie and Leo began their turn. There were clashes and clangs of the katana and bo colliding, and the jumps and dodges were as impressive as they have always been coming from them; but she was busy thinking of the large figure supervising the encounter.

She ignored when it all began. When she realized she had a grave case of "daddy kink" or whatever the internet slag named it; But even if he was about the age of her father, Sensei- Master Splinter, made her feel safe with his presence. His wisdom. His strong Japanese accent...

April stared discreetly at his features across the room and found herself fantasizing about Sensei's toned figure over hers, his whiskers tingling her skin...Splinter's cute ears twitched as the sounds of the session continued and she found herself smiling at his silly goatee. Seriously, that wasn't even a beard. While sitting, April went as far as bucking her hips a bit trying to appease her growing desire. She could feel her underwear damper by the second.

Finally, the sparring finished and the turtles were all dismissed. Donnie hurried next to her and offered to help her stand up, but the redhead kindly refused. She licked her lips as she watched the tallest turtle walk away. Donnie was really nice and kind of cute...but despite being so intelligent Donnie didn't get it. O'Neil liked her men with fur.

"April?" The older mutant called her as Leo and the others left the dojo, making her spine tingle as soon as she heard his thick accent.

"Something wrong, Sensei?"

"Indeed. Something I would like to discuss" he signaled the carpet and the girl followed his lead, sitting down like a good pupil "you have been always a most focused student. But lately you seem distracted."

April eyed him, following his neck, down to the start of his robe...fantasizing about his robust chest down the garment as he continued talking about whatever. With each passing second the girl could feel her virginal entry twitching, begging for attention.

"April?" She snapped back into reality. His face was right in front of hers, so close their noses could touch any second. She gazed at him as her hand reached for the rodent's muzzle. It was now or never.

"Sensei..." the redhead smiled with drowsy eyes "Have I told you that it turns me on when you act so fatherly?"

His eyes widened and before he could step back she pulled him and kissed the rodent's fuzzy, humid nose.

"April!?" he flinched.

"I'm a big girl , Master Splinter. No need to worry" as a deer struck by lightning Splinter stood still. His whiskers moved as he could detect something new in the ambience. A soft, feminine smell invaded his senses as April scooted over him, sitting on his lap, not willing to take her hands away.

The redhead ran her fingers over Splinters chest making his fur bristle. The older mutant let out a low squeak, making the teen giggle. She noticed sensei's nipples perking from underneath his robe and rubbed her lips against them, causing him to gasp.

"It's not nice for me getting distracted during training" She playfully tugged his beard "I really should apologize..."

Splinter gazed at her, doubting for a second this was truly happening.

"Besides, don't you get lonely sometimes?" she unzipped her denim shirts tossing them aside, revealing her yellow underwear.

"...My sons are nearby" he muttered.

 **PART 2**

April lifted her hand and the main door locked down across the room with a screech.

"Better?" she grinded her crotch against Sensei's bulged groin. Whatever was under the robe was huge and pleading for attention. She bit her lip feeling her underwear become even damper as she pressed further her ass against the mutant. "Doesn't it feel nice, being with a girl after such a long time?"

"April. Get off of me before we do something we regret"

"Like this?" She reached under her shirt and removed the garment, tossing it on the carpet and revealing her pale, tiny breasts. Sensei's manhood throbbed at the sight of the erect pink nipples.

The redhead stroked them giving his tutor a hopeful glance as she kept forcing herself on him, but the older mutant remained silent. She knew, however, she had won. Not because her psychic powers, but by the way Sensei's ears twitched. He was clearly enjoying the sight.

"You like them? They're pretty hard right now" she giggled

The rat stared and pinched her left nipple, making the teenager quiver in pain.

"That means our session is over" He smirked "You can go play with the turtles, April."

"Not .Funny" she lifted her hand and the mutants belt loosened and dropped on the floor revealing his hefty body, as well as his restrained erection still trapped under the rat's fundoshi. She stared at the thick, furry chest in front of her and moved her index, but Splinter was holding the straps of his underwear before she could mentally undo them.

"Not this time" a smug smile appeared on the male's face "If you want it then come closer."

Pouting, the teenager moved and scooted towards the male. Due to the height difference her face was just at the right height in front of his manhood while both were kneeling.-She reached the notorious bulge *hiding* under the thin cotton fabric, gasping at how fat it was.

"Feeling intimidated?" He bucked his hips with a teasing smirk "We can stop anytime you want"

April could feel her pussy pulsing at the thought of something so large inside her. She nodded in determination and pulled the mutant's underwear, making the rat's heavy love meat bounce in mid air as a deep, woody scent filled the air, making April's mouth turn to water.

Everyone knew that all mutants had large genitals by default. It was like a "gift" of the mutagen, but she didn't expected that. Splinter was thicker, longer than she had imagined. The whole thing was larger than her fucking calf; But by far the most interesting thing about Splinter was the massive balls hanging between his legs. Impossible to ignore.

"I take these guys are from your "other" part of the family?" She gave him a teasing smile as she grabbed them, gently tugging those warm furry orbs. Splinter arched his back in bliss while her delicate hands played with them. They were heavy, warm; Brimming with fresh man cream.

It didn't took long before she leaned forward, dabbing her tongue at the already leaking slit of rat daddy's cock, moving up and down, cringing at the salty flavor.

"Do not push yourself, April. Not everything can fit in that baby mouth you possess" he mocked while reaching down and pulling her hair while she continued lapping at the shaft making loud slurp noises.

"I want you inside me" She begged stroking his dick, making a squirt of lube seep out of the engorged slit. "Just fuck me Sensei, i've been such a good student..."

"I do not know, April." he stroked his beard with a knowing smile "what would your father think?"

"He would be so mad" She ran her tongue up and down the veiny shaft making the older mutant snarl as another heavy drop of lube ran down his love meat. Unable to resist any further Splinter grabbed the teen by the waist and tossed her aside on the carpet. In two movements he was hovering above the redhead, burying his snout on the nape of her neck as he inhaled the girl's natural aroma. O'Neil flinched at the rodent's whiskers brushing against her skin, exactly as she had dreamt of.

"Oww, careful with the teeth" April whimpered as the rat began losing his shy, tenderly nipping her hard, perky nipples. A couple of furtive fingers rubbed her clitoris and she arched her back in surprise, spreading her legs so rat dad could touch her further. Her panties were long gone.

Splinter gave his newest student a playful gaze before sliding downwards. Next thing April felt was Sensei's prickly tongue teasing her pussy, up and down as it dragged all the way from her clit to her back door. She gasped in delight, bucking her hips as Splinter continued rimming her, lapping at both inexpert holes while two skilled fingers slided inside her baby tunnel.

"Oh-oh God!" She sobbed as Splinter massaged her tender passage. The redhead tensed and closed his eyes as a final lick over both her virgin entries sent her to cloud nine.

Before April could regain her breath Sensei forced her on the carpet. She could feel his cock rubbing again her burning entrance. They were lying on the carpet, her legs wide spread as he was facing her back, spooning. "...You are soaking wet, lubed to perfection miss O'Neil" he breathed "That should be enough for me to enter."

April snarled as rat daddy's cock prodded at her tight virgin hole and then moaned in delight as that massive meat pole dived deeper and deeper, stretching her walls and making her toes curl as her velvety passage was ravaged as far as physically possible.

"F-Fuck!" she growled. Splinter grabbed her by the waist and slammed his meat all the way, hissing as his movements became faster, ramming her innards as his heavy rat balls slapped against her ass.

"Yes! Harder!" she begged "Fuck me sensei! Fuck me harder!"

Splinter kept humping, grunting on her ear as she closed her eyes. Her innards churned around him, milking his cock desperately as he toyed with those soft, pillowy tits as they bounced with each powerful thrust.

There was a sudden burning pain on her neck as the rat bit her, giving one powerful final buck and burying himself as deep as possible on that tender, unprotected womb. She sighed and all movement stopped. April could feel those furry abs tensing as he stopped in dry.

Then it happened; there were a couple throbs before a violent squirt of rat milk shot inside her. Then there was another blast, and then another, flooding her insides with a gallon or so of rich baby batter.

She howled as he kept breeding her, shooting like a horse. Her knees weakened as he finally pulled out, releasing a stream of cum from her leaking pussy. The girl heaved and collapsed into the floor, barely aware of Sensei's snout tingling her tights as he carefully cleaned her, licking away the salty remains of his own seed.

"Seriously looking forward to the turtles going on patrol" she giggled "Is it okay if next time you sneak into my room?"

"Will your father be home?"

"Eh, probably"

Splinter gave her newest pupil an amorous gaze.

"...Time to practice my stealth"

 **THE END.**

 _That was fun to write! Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and/or add me to your favorite authors. I personally think 2012 Splinter is sexy as hell._


End file.
